1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding tool bar and more particularly to a forwardly folding tool bar. More particularly, the invention relates to a tool bar which has a wider operating width than any such device available on the market to date.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tool bars are commonly used in farming operations. The conventional tool bars normally consist of a transversely extending tool bar or frame member having a tongue or hitch secured thereto which extends forwardly therefrom for attachment to a prime mover such as a tractor. Attachments such as cultivators, planter units, stalk cutters, etc., are mounted on the tool bar to perform various farming operations. A major problem associated with conventional tool bars is that the working or field width thereof must be substantially reduced to enable the implement to be transported from one location to another. Many types of tool bars employ a center tool bar section having wing tool bar sections extending outwardly therefrom. In certain of the prior art tool bars, the wings are pivoted from a substantially horizontal working field position to an upright transport position. In most folding tool bars of this type, the upright position of the wings is not as stable as desired and may create undesirable stress on certain components of the tool bar.
A further problem associated with the conventional folding tool bars is that they are not sufficiently flexible to compensate for irregular terrain such as in hill country, terraces, etc. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art devices is that the wheels which support the tool bar interfere with the mounting of various attachments on the tool bar due to the location of the wheels on the tool bar. Still another disadvantage of the conventional prior art tool bars is that they are difficult to move from the field position to the transport position and vice versa.
Many of the problems associated with the prior art tool bars were solved by the forwardly folding tool bar of applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,956 which issued May 19, 1992. Although the tool bar of U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,956 has experienced considerable commercial success, the need exists to reduce the number of structural elements, and hence reduce the cost thereof, without sacrificing strength, heft, performance, durability, aesthetics, etc.
In applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,105, which issued Mar. 27, 2001, a novel forwardly folding tool bar is described which represented a significant advance in the art. In applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,035, which issued Mar. 9, 2004, a further advancement in the forwardly folding tool bar art is disclosed. Although the tool bar disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,035 truly represents a significant advance in the art, the need has developed to create a tool bar which has a wider operating width than any such device available on the market to date while yet having a transport width which enables the tool bar to be moved on a highway or the like.